The Fairest of them All
This is a story about Fantasia Crane, daughter of Thaleia, one of the Charites, and Nicholas Crane. The story tells that beauty is an important tool, that it can bring downfall and happiness at the same time. It tells us that beauty has limits. Hope you enjoy! Chapter One Asia's POV "Hey, Asia wanna-" "Sorry, I'm busy." I interuppted. I hated being asked out. It was the fifth time I was asked out today. Chad Willows frowned and nodded. "Sure, okay. I understand." He left me polishing my blades. Why? ''I thought ''Why do I have to be so beautiful? '' My mom, Thaleia, was a Charite. She was said to be one of the prettiest goddess next to Aphrodite. My dad, in the other hand, was Nicholas Crane, was handsome waiter in a resturant called ''Monique's. ''He also sang to entertain the people in the resturant. Because of my beauty, the Aphrodite kids hated me. They were jealous that all the boys thought I was a million times more beautiful than them, which makes them want to kill me. Like what dad used to say '''There are just some people in this world who you can't please.' '' "Asia?" Someone behind me said. I turned around and saw Noelle Benedicto behind me. Noelle was the daughter of Apollo. She was an amazing archer and poet. She was my only friend in camp. I smiled at her. "Yes?" "Mind if I stay with you?" She asked. I nodded as she sat beside me. "Nice day, huh?" She admired. "No fights, no attacks, just peace. That's all I want." "I can relate." I said, dipping my feet in the water. "I heard Chad asked you out. Why didn't you agree?" "Well, I don't wanna date anyone." "If you dated this guy, you'd make Sienna's head burn." She joked. Sienna Tabor was the Aphrodite Cabin leader. She hate me from the start, ever since her boyfriend, Luke Bacal, had a crush on me. She would love to cut me into bits and kill me. How fun! I smiled. "Yeah, more rivalry. Yehay." I said sarcastically. "I don't want war. I want everything to be easier for all of us, not just for me." Noelle smiled. "That's something real." Soon, it was time for dinner. "Dinner!" Dyan Lumba, daughter of Athena, called. "Asia! Noelle! Its time for dinner!" "We'll be there in a while!" Noelle called. She smiled at me. "Dinner?' I nodded as I smiled. "I'm hungrier than ever." Chapter Two '''Asia's POV' Today, we had a Capture the Flag. My mom didn't have a cabin, but they had a cabin dedicated to the Charites. So I was just grouped with my cousins, Alissa Deire, daughter of Euphrosyne, and Paulie Levine, daughter of Algaia. We didn't have a leader, because we were all equal to each other. We were the Blue Team, with the Athena Cabin. We were with the Athena, Hermes, Nike, Harmonia, Hades, and Zeus, Eros Cabins. The Red Team was being led by the Aphrodite Cabin, seriously. Sienna got her revenge on me for stealing Luke by beating our team up. They were with the Ares, Hephaetus, Hecate, Demeter, Persephone, Poseidon, Apollo Cabins. "Blue Team!" Kalia Thompson, the Athena leader, called. "Are you ready?" "Yes!!!" We said "I said, ARE YOU READY?" "YES!" "Very well. Lets go!" We marched toward the field, with our swords and weapons by our sides. I held my archery set and my dagger was stashed to my right leg. I was ready. "Let the games begin!" Chiron announced. And the battle began. I don't want to be boastful or anything, but I was a good archer. One of my arrows hit Amelie Saunders, Sienna's best friend. Another hit Mark Sands, the wildest warrior in the Ares Cabin. Soon, I was face to face with a dark boy in a armor. I smiled. "Make your move." He frowned. "A girl who wishes war? Why shall I hurt someone so lovely?" I charged. I tried to stab him with my dagger, but he was just too quick. I ended up falling and he picked me up. "You are just as beautiful as Aphrodite," He said, looking deep into my eyes. With that, the skies grew dark. It began to drizzle and a lighting bolt hit the guy. He fainted and fell into the ground. I removed his mask. It was Luke, Sienna's ex. "Luke!" Sienna called. Chiron rushed forward. "What happened?" He asked." "It was Asia!" Sienna glared. "She killed him.' Fantasia! ''Someone called ''The one who dares to challenge my beauty. "Mom?" Sienna called. "Aphrodite!" Chiron called. "Show yourself!" Out of nowhere the goddess of love showed up. She was beautiful, just like her children. She wore a mini skirt and a sleeves blouse, but she wore a sweater on top. She wore boots to protect her feet. Her hair was blonde with pink streaks while her eyes were bluer than the bluest sapphire on the planet. "Fantasia Crane!" She growled. "Come forward!" When I stepped forward, her eyes burst into flames. "You," She stammered. "You think you're so beautiful-" "What? No! I was just-" "You dare to challenge my looks? You have been warned, my dear. You have just made an enemy." With that, she faded. Everyone stared at me as I burst into tears. What just happened? Suddenly, Luke awoke. "Asia?" He called. Sienna burst into tears. As she passed me, she said, "Never mess with us." Alissa, Paulie, Noelle, and Kalia comforted me. I just sat there crying. You have just made an enemy Chapter Three Aphrodite's POV "Argh!" I said as I stormed into my room. Who did this girl think she was? She feels like she is so perfect! So pretty! Argh! "Aphrie?" Hephastus called as he entered my room. Hephaestus was such a sweetie. Yep, I knew he was hideous, but he was so sweet. Unlike Ares, always like Yo, Aphrie! Wanna take a ride in my motorbike? We can kill some demigods. ''He was just pathetic. 'I'm okay," I said, wiping my tears. "I'm okay, hon. No need to worry." I heard him humph from outside. "Alright. Call me if you need anything." "Okay, dear." I got my notebook. Sure, I wasn't as wise as Athena, but I was wise in my own way. I needed revenge, but how? I would never ask Athena, she's such a freak sometimes. Nerd. I could ask Nemesis. Yes, she was perfect. "Honey?" I called. "Can you call Nemesis to come over?" Hephaetus humphed again. I guess that was a yes. I changed into my pink chiton and greek sandals. I kept my streaks as I put some jewelry on. I was beautifu;, as always. Finally, she came over. She was out of style, as always. She wore ripped jeans and and leather jacket. She wore sneakers and her short curly hair was all over her face. "Hey, Diva." She greeted. "No makeover, mmkay?" "What? No!" I said, but deep down I wanted to change her outfit. "I need revenge." Nemesis smiled evily, she seriously needed a makeover. "Yeah? Why?" She asked, looking at my closet. "Well, um," I stammered. "Have you heard of Fantasia Crane?" "Yep; the pretty Theleia girl. My boy has a little crush on her." I clenched my fists. "Yeah? Well, I hate her.' Her eyes gleamed with hatered. "Why? The goddess is jealous?" "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" I protested. My words echoed along Olympus. "Whoa, okay." She said. "What did she do?" "She feels like she's prettier than me." Nemesis whistled. "That ain't right. Remember what happened to Arachne? She deserves the same thing." "But I won't want to turn her into a bug." I explained. "I want something more." "Death," Nemesis said. "Thats your only option if you don't want a transformation." I looked at my reflection in the goblet. I didn't look as beautiful as I really was, but I still beautiful. My eyes were red from crying and my hair was a mess. I looked like a drunk nymph. "I'm the fairest." I muttered. I looked at Nemesis with my beautiful bloodshot eyes. "Thank you, Nemesis. You may leave." Chapter Four '''Aphrodite's POV' The next day, I went to visit Kevin Valdz, my son. Kevin never made it to camp, but he was told he was a demigod when he was a child. He was my masterpiece. He was also strong and buff, all I needed. "Knock, knock." I called. "Kevin dear?" I heard someone whistle from behind me. I turned around and saw a big and buff guy with big biceps and triceps. He was tall, about 5'8. I had to admit, he was cute. "Who are you? Kevin's girlfriend?" He asked. I did my best smile. "Nope, I'm this mom." He went behind me. "You're too pretty to be his mom." "Are you saying he isn't cute?" He touched my fingertips. "You are beautiful." I put my arms around his neck. "May I know your name?" He put his arms around my waist as I giggled. "Heaton Rose." I pushed him closer to me. "You are one cute dude." "Mom?" Kevin asked from inside the house. I turned around to face my son. His chocolate brown hair was all over his face while his dazzling dark eyes stared right through me. He wore an orange shirt and jeans, as always. "Kevin dear!" I said, letting go of Heaton. "I need to talk to you." He let me in as Heaton held my hand tighter. "See you around." I kissed him. "You'll see me as someone else, my rose." He laughed and kissed me back. "Eew." Kevin muttered as I got inside the house. "Kevy!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Mom, did you have to come here dressed like that?" He protested. I took a look at my outfit. I wore a red dress with my new heels. I tried new make up on, and they looked amazing on me. Whats the problem? "There's nothing wrong with it, Vinny." I said. "Why are you here?" He asked, closing the shades. Category:The Fairest of them All Category:Chapter Page